


Kang Ilsoo is Dumb

by lapdancesforlucifer



Category: 5TATIC, Original Work
Genre: Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, It’s not major violence Ilsoo just gets punched, Minor Violence, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapdancesforlucifer/pseuds/lapdancesforlucifer
Summary: Ilsoo did something stupid a few years ago, and that’s on him to fix.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Kang Ilsoo is Dumb

Ilsoo has to come clean, and he knows it. The guilt has started to weigh on his conscience like nothing else, and he just can’t take it. 

With the younger four gathered on the sofa, he takes a deep breath before turning off the TV opposite them and taking the adjacent armchair. Each of them, though mostly Jahye, shrieks in protest, but he merely raises his hand to motion for quiet. 

“Listen, I have something to talk about, so please just be quiet while I explain,” he pleads, receiving four nods in return. 

“When I was younger, my dad cheated on my mom, a lot,” he explains, “he was a pilot, and he slept with women while he was abroad - and he kept a record of them - some ‘little black book’ shit he and his pilot-friends did.”

Eijiro interrupts, confused, “that sucks, hyung, but why are you telling us?”

The elder sighs and continues, “I’m getting there. My dad told me all of this when my mom divorced him, and I stole the book. Took the money they gave me for finishing school and found them all. I don’t know why; I just felt like I had to.”

They look more confused now than before. 

“Four of the women had kids the right age to be my father’s, my half-siblings - and this,  _ this _ , is the thing I’m not proud of,” He makes eye contact with Eijiro directly, trying to seem unafraid of the undoubtable attack about to be launched on him. 

“I had all four of them DNA tested without telling them. Idol agencies don’t collect DNA samples when they recruit you. All of them came back positive for being my half-siblings,” he finishes, seeing the light turn on in Yoana’s head before anyone else’s. 

“You fucking bastard!” she screams, standing up to throw herself at him, trying to hit him, “why didn’t you say anything? What the fuck?”

As he’s trying to resist Yoana’s grip tightening around his neck, he sees the other three, still processing and unmoving. Jahye seems to come to her own understanding and breaks out into a fit of laughter as her cheeks turn bright red and she doubles over. 

Xinyi, however, looks to Eijiro for an explanation. “Ilsoo is our half-brother, Xin. He lied to us,” the elder answers patiently before leaving Xinyi alone in tears before joining Yoana in her assault on Ilsoo. 

It’s far more difficult to fight off both of them than just Yoana, but, after receiving more than a few scratches and punches to his face and body, he manages to escape both of them in order to comfort his youngest brother. 

He sits next to the boy on the sofa, cautiously moving his hand over to rub circles on his back. “I’m really sorry I lied, Xin - especially to you,” he apologises quietly as the elder pair storms from the house together, slamming the front door for good measure. 

“‘s not that,” he says, shaking his head, “I thought I didn’t have any family left, but I do. ‘m just overwhelmed.” He leans into Ilsoo’s body, letting the elder wrap his arm around him. 

Pressing a kiss to his younger brother’s bleach blond hair, Ilsoo finally acknowledges the youngest of his siblings. She’s quietened down in the serious atmosphere, now invested in her phone. “Hye, are you okay?” he asks, nudging her with his shoulder. 

She looks at him and says, completely deadpan, “that’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever fucking done, but at least it was funny.”  _ Ah _ , a true Jahye reaction. 

“You sure you’re not.. mad, or anything?” he tries, tiptoeing around the subject. Having been on the receiving end of  _ two  _ sibling assaults already, he’s sure as hell not seeking a third. Especially not from the worryingly energetic youngest. 

“Nah. I mean,  _ kinda _ , but Eiji-oppa and Yoana-unni made you suffer enough. I think you’re a dumbass for sure, though,” she laughs at him, “your- _ our _ dad is a total asshole, however.”

Ilsoo hums to himself as he pulls Jahye into a side hug, keeping a hold on Xinyi all the while, “yeah, I know.”

“Hyung,” Xinyi speaks up suddenly from his place still buried in Ilsoo’s shoulder, voice still a little quaky, “does your dad know about us?”

He sighs resignedly, “no, he doesn’t,” he admits. Not telling their father had been a tough call, but ultimately he thought the power should lay in the hands of his siblings,  _ right _ ? 

They stay like that for a little while, both of the youngers buried into Ilsoo’s side while he wraps an arm around each of them. Jahye pulls her phone back out at some point and they wile away at least an hour taking dumb, filtered selfies and laughing at TikToks she scrolls through. Honestly, the time slips by quickly, and they only really come back to the real world when the front door slams open and closed again. 

Yoana flops unceremoniously on to armchair that Ilsoo vacated earlier and declares, “our dad is a fucking asshole!” Well, straight to the point from Yoana. 

It’s Eijiro’s turn to speak up after that, after he perches himself on the arm of the chair, “you fucked up, hyung, but he’s definitely worse.” That’s a small victory for Ilsoo, but one he’ll take gladly. He offers both of them a small smile. 

“Thank you, guys,” he says, “I’d offer you a hug too, but I don’t think they’re letting go of me at any point soon.”

Laughing at him, Yoana waves him off, “don’t expect us to be nice just because you’re our brother.”

“ _ Please _ , that was never going to happen,” he chuckles. All things considered, that actually went quite well. 


End file.
